From Another Dimension: We Meet
by linda3
Summary: Kagome was kidnaped by none other then Inu-Yasha. She meets up with the rest of the gang!!! Befriended them, and helped them fight the evil that threaten to distory the earth...what will they do??? will love find its way between them? I/K S/M and others
1. Default Chapter

From Another Dimension: We Meet  
  
Syllabus 1 Unexpected Encounter  
  
Author: Silly me!!! Why am I writing another fic when I haven't anywhere finishing my other ones? If this chappie is successful, then I might post another chappie along with my other fic "Remix of Passion" don't flame if I don't. I'm very sensitive.eheeheheh.neways, on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The story began with Kagome sitting at her computer in the guest room, reading stories online. It was a very cold night, out side was raining non- stop. About eleven that night, Kagome started to hear strange things coming from her back yard. She glanced at the door, grateful that it had a curtain to hide the night away from her. Noises started to grow louder and suddenly there was a harsh bang at the door. Many questions ran through Kagome's mind at that moment.  
  
Was it a robber? She didn't want to think anymore of the outcome, so she hurriedly saved her files and shut down her computer. She turned off the light switch and quickly raced to her room, locked it, panting lightly. Kagome got into her sleeping cloth in records. She quickly jumped onto her bed, wiggling into the blanked, trying to find comfort, but was all spoken too soon, when the noise started to bang at her window. Kagome quick sat up and stared at the window which was directly about her bed. The noises continued, so she fumbled to open the folds just a little so she can see outside, but out side can't see in. It was dark, so she couldn't really make out anything. The noises finally stopped. Shrugging, Kagome lied back down, closing her eyes to let sleep take over.  
  
"Kagome you dope! It was probably just the wind. You get scared so easily." Kagome scold herself, before letting sleep take over. Within a ten minute rang, Kagome heard the noises once again, this time however, she ignored it.  
  
Though trying to ignore it, she still needed the sleep for school, but how can she when the noise never stopped. She pulled the pillow over her head to keep the noise locked out, but to no veil. Screaming into the pillow, Kagome sat up, her attention on the window. "What the hell is making all that damn rackets?"  
  
Her question was answered when she heard growling and slashing faintly in the background. With curiosity, Kagome made an attempt to pull the cord on the blind so that it would completely show everything outside in the night sky. She focused until her vision was used to the darkness. Again the growling and slashing was heard. Kagome brought her face closer to the panel, her eyes scanning the whole backyard. Looking left and right, she finally caught sight of something. It was faint, but she could tell that there was in fact someone or something in her backyard. Kagome leaned against the cool panel, eyes never leaving the moving figures.  
  
Then she saw it, a quick slash of shinny metal, which she assumed was a sword, followed by a slight grunt from its opponent. It lost its balance and fell to the ground with a heap.  
  
Kagome continued to watch as the standing opponent brought the sword up over its head and brought it down with lighting speed. Kagome screamed when the blade hit its target, splitting it in half. At that very moment, thunder decided to appear, showing Kagome the bloody sight and heaping mess. Dense liquor of blood lay scattered on her white pavement. Kagome continued to stare with wide eye at the gruesome sight. Thunder struck again, but this time, instead of looking at the bloody ground, she brought her gaze up to the winning opponent.  
  
Kagome held her breath when she caught sight of the figure. It was staring at her with golden orbs. It seemed to be clothed with red fabrics. Its unruly white mane was plastered to its face from blood and pouring rain. Kagome saw that it was crouching with its sword as a supporter. She noticed that he was staring.he was looking her way.  
  
Kagome yelped when she saw it standing tall and making its way over to her window. She quickly scrambled away from the panel, crossing her room to the opposite wall, eyes still fixed on the window.  
  
Suddenly, she saw her window braking, and in come the monster. Golden eyes fixed on her. Hesitantly, she tried to find the light switch, while look at the golden orbs. She panicked when it started to cross the room.  
  
After many attempts, Kagome finally found the light switch and flicked it on. Now, Kagome was able to make out the figure. There, standing in front of her, was a demonic handsome creature looking at her with stern look. It was a male, no higher then seven foot in length. His right hand holding a worn out sword and was barefoot. She trailed her gaze upward to meet his stare, but then broke it when she caught sight of something twitching above his head. 'Aw...how adorable!!!' Kagome said mentally, adoring his cute little dog-like ears. 'Wait.what? Where the hell did that came from?' Kagome shook her head violently to erase that thought before speaking with cracked voice.  
  
"W-Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome ask, leveling her eyes with his.  
  
"I'm Inu-Yasha, a demon hanyou, I have come here to this earth for a reason, and you have seen way too much for me to let you free," Inu-Yasha replied with an icy voice, sending chills up Kagome's spine. "You will come." With that, Inu-Yasha launch towards the screaming Kagome. He quickly covered her mouth to stop her high pitch scream from entering his sensitive ears. He then flung her over his shoulder and jumped out of the broken window.  
  
Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach when Inu-Yasha jumped high over the fence and landed perfectly on her roof. He then proceeded to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Kagome didn't even know if it was actually possible for a human to jump from a fifteen foot length between each two story house, but of course, he did say he was a demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to jump while Kagome kicked and fisted his back repeatedly. "Can you please STOP hitting me, it's so irritating."  
  
"Well, if you didn't kidnap me in the first place, Mr. Smarty-pants, then you wouldn't have to feel me hitting and kicking you." Kagome growled "And why the hell are you taking me away from my home anyways?" Kagome asked, still kicking and drumming his back with her fist.  
  
"I've told you, you have seen way too much for me to let you go. You will have to come with me until it is the right time to let you go."  
  
"When is the right time then? Please, let me go, I'll promise to never tell anyone about tonight. Ok"  
  
"NO!!! I do not trust you or anyone on this world or mine. The only one I trust is me, so stop wasting your energy trying to deal yourself free because it's not gonna happen."  
  
It stuck Kagome hard that this man, known as Inu-Yasha will keep her hostage until he said she could go. But how can she trust him? What if he kidnaps her and never lets her return home. But something deep inside her said otherwise. She knows that he will keep his promise, though she doesn't know why. Yes, she had seen him kill, but she wasn't all that scared to begin with. Her subconscious, told her that he would not harm her. Part of her felt as though she can find protection from him, even enough to save her from harm.  
  
Inu-Yasha notice that Kagome had finally stop her beating, and decided to ask her one last question, "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Inu-Yasha held his breath, waiting for her answer, though he didn't know why.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied softly  
  
*Kagome* Inu-Yasha repeated in his head and jumped off to the next rooftop. It would take several more minutes before he would reach his destination. Right now, all he could feel and think about was the warmth that was coming from Kagome's body. He breathed deeply, catching her sweet smell of cherry blossoms. For many years, he never felt relaxed like tonight.  
  
'Maybe, just maybe this girl, Kagome can help him with his loneliness. Maybe she can feel in the empty gap between his heart and soul.'  
  
The scene ended with Inu-Yasha continuing to jump from rooftop to rooftop, carrying Kagome until he disappears out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Ohayo minna-san!!! Tell me what you think of this story? Hate it? Like? I was just trying out new ideas, but if this story's not on a roll, then I won't post a continuing chappie.REVIEW.arigato for reading!!!  
  
Next chappie, the gang enters!!!! 


	2. The Meeting

From Another Dimension: We Meet  
  
Syllabus 2 The Meeting  
  
Author: Well I guess this story isn't much of a success. *sigh* O-wellz, but I'll still continue to write this story thank to the people who reviewed...eheheheh.I told myself not to continue this story, but I just kept getting these plot I'm dying to put out. So here I am, writing my 2nd chappie to this unsuccessful fic. I just hope that those who reviewed this story will continue to read it and review.ARIGATO!!!  
  
Thanx 2: mai, Lasako, Kagome15 (I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. As I said, if I didn't get enough review then I might not continue. But of course, when I read your review, I just had too. I just hope that you're still reading my story. If you're not, then I understand. Ja ne!!!)  
  
Kagome continued to stay silent while Inu-Yasha carried her to his destination.  
  
"You could have just let me be you know. I wouldn't have told anyone. It's not like they'll believe me," Kagome said out of no where. She was getting irritated of the silent.  
  
"I said shut up, wench. One more word and I swear I'll kill you here and now," Inu-Yasha growled as he jumped off the last house in that neighbor.  
  
Kagome instantly got quiet even though she 'knew' that he wouldn't do it. They have been traveling for about ten minutes already, yet they haven't reached where ever he was taking them. And he was pretty fast. You do the math. They have been traveling for ten minutes with speed twice as fast as any speeding cars. Wha, he'd probably had taken her hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles away from home. 'Just where the hell is he taking me?' Kagome scream mentally before a forest came into view. She gasped. 'I never knew there's a forest around here. Then again, I've never been this far ever since I moved here, which was a year ago.' She was cut out of her train of thoughts when she felt Inu-Yasha tighten his hold on her. Her head spun and she felt dizzy as blood continued to flow to her face. (She's still draped over Inu-Yasha's shoulder if you guys are wondering). Kagome gasped again when she felt Inu-Yasha leaping high onto one of the forest trees, all the while looking down as the houses beneath getting smaller and smaller.  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to hurdled from tree to tree carrying Kagome like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes. 'Almost there,' he said mentally. When they reached the clearing where Inu-Yasha was familiar with, Inu-Yasha loosen his grip on Kagome and descended down to ground level. There he started to jog again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked  
  
"NO!" Inu-Yasha growled, 'what the hell is wrong with this girl? Scratch that, what have I gotten myself into? O-yeah she's defiantly strange. Every human I came to past with were always scared of me.excluding her.' Inu- Yasha continued to run when he finally came to his and his 'packs' camping place. He could see the orange flame from their fireplace peeking out behind the tall bushes and made a dash for it.  
  
Kagome heard murmurs close by, so she tried to lift her head to peek over Inu-Yasha's shoulder when suddenly he speeded off forcing her head to lull back into Inu-Yasha silver mane, 'silky,' Kagome thought before shaking her head, 'what's gotten into me?' The murmurs were getting louder. Kagome could pick up few incoherent words, but that was it. She yelped when Inu- Yasha leaped over some bushes and landed soundly on the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha 'gently,' in other word hurled Kagome to the ground, making her fall on her bottom with a 'thump'.  
  
"Ouch, what'd you do that for you idiot?" Kagome whined standing up and dusted her blue pajama pants. Kagome looked up to find Inu-Yasha on the other side of the fire. Grumbling, she was about to walk around the fire when she noticed that she and Inu-Yasha wasn't the only one there. Looking from left to right, Kagome figured that there were at least a dozen other people present, dressed in different style then the first. The freaky thing was that they were all looking at her in pure shock and Kagome gave them one right back. Her attention when back to Inu-Yasha who started talking to a guy in what seem like a monks' outfit with hair tied into a short ponytail at the base of his neck, holding a staff in his right hand. "Who's she?" Kagome heard a girl with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail with pink eye shadow, dressed in what seem like a ninja suit, petting a unique looking cat with two tail asked Inu-Yasha. (Whoa.to much description there. lol)  
  
"A wench who has seen too much," was Inu-Yasha o-so-smart answer.  
  
Kagome heard everyone around her giving an 'o' to such a short explanation. "Can you please clue me in, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome snarled, stomping over to him. When she reached him, the guy in the monk suit immediately grabbed both of her hands, shocking Kagome more ways than one.  
  
"What may I ask might your name be my lovely lady?"  
  
Before she could answer, the girl in the ninja suit bonk the monk with a giant boomerang, "I'm very sorry for my partner's rudeness. My name is Sango and this right here," Sango said pinching her partner's ear, "is Miroku, a perverted freak. May we ask for your name?" Sango kindly asked  
  
Kagome gave a small smile, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," Kagome said extending a hand which Sango gladly accepted it.  
  
"Why you took her to our hide out, Inu-Yasha? I thought the rule was to never let outsiders in," a guy with high ponytail and animal skin clothing that goes up to his thigh asked.  
  
"I couldn't leave her be since she had seen all of what I did, and the rule also said not to kill the humans from this word. What would you have done in my shoe, Kouga?" Inu-Yasha said calmly. Kouga didn't answer of course so Inu-Yasha continued, "Besides, we're not from around here, so we don't know our ways around. Having this wench along can be to great use. She can tell us where we are and take up where we want. Any more question?" Inu-Yasha asked. When no one spoke, he gave a 'keh' before jumping onto a branch above their camp sight with his back to toward them.  
  
"What's up with him?" Kagome asked Sango  
  
"Let's just say, his the antisocial type," Sango said getting an 'o' from Kagome. "The only reason why he's with us is because he's the son to the great lord Inu-Taishou (Spelling? I know I spelled it wrong, but I hope you know who I'm talking about. Gomen Nasi)"  
  
"So he's a prince?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded, "He doesn't get alone with any demons or humans because each judges him."  
  
Kagome gave her a confused look  
  
Sango sigh, "He is half human, half demon, which makes him a hanyou. Neither demon nor human thing he is good enough for their class. He was the odd ball. He grew up with no friends and only work to perfect his fighting skills. Never did he complain about any fight nor gave up on any."  
  
Kagome nodded while trying her best to understand everything. She looked up to where Inu-Yasha lay asleep. She still can't believe people/demon would judge him like that. Kagome didn't know how long she was staring when Sango waved a hand in her face, "huh?"  
  
"As I was saying, I'm going to introduce to the rest of our members."  
  
Kagome nodded. She and Sango were sitting on the far end of the fire, away from everyone else.  
  
"That right there is Sesshomaru, first son of Inu-Taishou, brother to Inu- Yasha. In his arms, he is holding a human girl name Rin whom he found near death. He had saved her life and grew fond of the little girl. His wife, the wind demon, is currently back at home and is with child."  
  
Kagome noticed how Sesshomaru cradled a sleeping Rin in his arm with great care  
  
".over there is Kikyo, a miko whom were sent with us to detect demons."  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo and noticed that they have great resemblance, but Kikyo's eyes look cold and she doesn't seem to talk much. Suddenly, Kikyo stared at her, which caused Kagome to look away.  
  
"The little fur ball over there is Shippo, an orphan. His parents were killed by the thunder brothers. We needed him with us because he can use his magic illusions to distract and confused the enemies. Across from him is my brother, Kuhaku, an exterminator in training. That's Kouga. He's here to seek revenge for his wolf friends. Miroku is a priest; he has a void in his right hand which can suck in any thing in its way. He controls it by using prayer beads which holds a spell to keep the void in check. This right here," Sango said petting her cat, ".is Kirara, a cat youkai. When time comes, she can transform into a larger version," Sango said finishing up the introduction. "We're all here for a purpose. Everyone here is only after one thing. We have all been deceived by one person. Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Hnnn.Like Inu-Yasha, he is also a hanyou. Anyways, it's getting late, we must rest. Tomorrow will be another long day."  
  
Kagome nodded and yawned. The crew soon drifted into a deep sleep. Kagome on the other hand was wide awake. This was the best opportunity to escape, but she didn't want to. Instead, she just watched as each individual sleep. She flopped back into her sleeping spot which was on a bunch of leaves and put both her hand behind her head. Once again, Kagome looked up to where Inu-Yasha was. His was still in the same position he was in earlier. The wind swayed his sliver locks a little, causing Kagome to want to reach up and run her hands through it. 'What am I thinking?' Kagome mentally slap herself. Turning to her side, Kagome quickly fell asleep also.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ear twitched here and then. He have been awake the whole time and had hear the conversation Sango and Kagome had. When he was sure that everyone was asleep, he turned around to look at Kagome. Inu-Yasha tilted his head a little, examining her. She look to peaceful when she's asleep. Strands of her hair covered her closed eyes. Quickly, but silently, Inu- Yasha hopped down from the tree he perched on and landed soundly next to the sleeping Kagome. He crouched down so that his face was merely inches from her face. Rising a hand, Inu-Yasha gently smoothed the hair from her face and putted behind her ears. He looked at her a little longer before jumping back onto his tree. What made his do that, he didn't know it himself. A few more minutes passed and he gradually drifted of to sleep himself.  
  
Author: Ok, what do you guys think? Sucks huh? Nothing interesting happened in this chappie. I know it's short, but is took me forever to type and retyped everything. I don't know when I'll actually update this story. So, gomen nasi. Ja!!! 


End file.
